Messy Hair
by mangaxanime101
Summary: The wierdest things turn Puck on... "I like your hair messy the way it is." Puck said. "It turns me on."Oneshot. Rated T for slightly suggestive themes. Set in Audition before Empire State of Mind. Please R&R!


Hi! I totally lost my train of thought for the 5th chapter of Back from Home, so I had to start on this! Set in Audition while they're getting ready.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any of the characters portrayed here. I only own my fanfictions… I hope. Enjoy!

"Hey, Hummel!"

"You don't have to yell Puck. I'm right here." Kurt said.

"Have you seen my cap?" Puck asked.

"No. Did you consider someone might have mixed it up with their's and taken it?"

"Yes, but it was mine. My dad gave it to me. It's one of the few things I have that have something to do with him." At this point Puck is sitting on the steps, nearly given up.

"Well, I have to make my hair look right while making it messy, so I don't have time to look for it with you." Kurt said, icily.

"Man, I never would have imagined that, you, Hummel, would be willing to mess up your hair." Puck said.

"Well, it's for a glee club number. It has to be done." Kurt said.

Just then, Finn walks in.

"I think I like this costume. It's better than having to wear a buttoned up shirt and tie." Finn said.

"Hey Finn, have you seen my cap?" Puck asked.

"Oh. I think I saw it… oh. It's right there." Finn picked up the cap that was under the piano.

"Thanks." Puck said as he put the cap on and adjusted it.

Finn left the room to do something or other.

Kurt's POV

I tried to adjust my hair, but it was hard with all the hairspray.

"Puck?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Puck said.

"I'm gonna go wash my hair out. Can you watch my products?" I asked.

a"Sure, although I'm not sure who would want to steal it." Puck said.

"Puck, that is a special edition hairspray from Europe. It cost me like 1,000 dollars. If I lose it, my dad will have my head!" I said.

"Alright, alright Hummel. No need to go all PMS on me." Puck said.

"Just watch it Puckerman." I said.

I walked up to the water fountain when I saw Rachel come out of the bathroom.

"Are the others ready yet?" I asked.

Rachel sighed. "No. Brittany started crying because Mercedes accidentally got a piece of gum in her hair. And now Santana is fighting with Mercedes about who's fault it was. Then Quinn yelled at me to go get you so Brittany could finally calm the heck down and Santana will stop looking like she wants to claw Mercedes' eyes out. And where is Tina? She is 30 minutes late!" Rachel yelled.

"Woah, drama queen. Don't worry. I'll make sure Mercedes stops trash-talking Santana with a promise to take her for facials. Works like a charm." I said.

Normal POV

Turns out Kurt was wrong.

When they got to the bathroom, Mercedes and Santana were yelling at each other like mad, and Tina had gotten there and into her costume, but was trying to no avail to calm down Mercedes. Brittany was trying to stop Santana from hurting anyone and screaming and yelling was making it hard to believe that they couldn't hear this from outside.

"Enough!" Kurt yelled. Immediately all sound ceased to exist, as if never having been there.

"Where's Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"I'm in here." Quinn said.

"Mercedes, why don't you and Santana just call it a draw. If you guys yell anymore, you won't be able to sing." Kurt said.

"Why should I?" Mercedes asked.

"Because the faster we end this, the faster we end our performance and the faster we can get to facials." Kurt tempted.

"No. She is ratting on me way to much for a facial to solve everything." Mercedes said.

"Crap." Kurt said.

"What?" Rachel asked, innocently.

"I only have enough pocket money for a facial." Kurt said.

Rachel gave him a look that simply said she understood.

"Mercedes, I can save up and we can go on the weekend to a full day at the spa, your pick of what we do." Kurt offered.

"Fine." Mercedes said.

"Well, that solved that." Quinn said.

"Let's all go back now." Rachel said.

Kurt stayed back a little.

"Kurt, you coming?" Tina asked.

"Oh, let me just wash out my hair first." Kurt said.

When Kurt had finished styling his hair to look messy, he realized that the whole ordeal had taken 10 minutes. The boys were already done and were waiting for them in the choir room.

Kurt picked up his hairspray and sat down in the seat it was on, which happened to be the one right next to Puck.

Kurt noticed Puck look over to him as his eyes widened. Luckily, when Mr. Schue tossed him his sunglasses, they landed a little to the right. So, he looked to the right before catching them in which he noticed Puck blushing.

When Mr. Schue had gone through the number, he told us all to hurry and get out there. People would start going to class soon.

Mr. Schue was the first to go because there was a teachers meeting in the faculty lounge. He sighed going out of the room, knowing Sue would be there to mock his hairstyle again.

Kurt realized his hair had gotten out of control in that time period, so he was going to go to the bathroom to fix it. Everyone was gone, except for him and Puck.

"Puck, do me a favor and put the hairspray in my bag pocket."

"Why should I for some shitty hairspray?" Puck asked.

"I've told you this. If you lose that hairspray, I will come to your house and cut your precious 'Puckzilla' off." Puck got a little scared at this.

"Now, I'm going to the bathroom to go tame my hair. Choose wisely if you are indeed a 'sex shark'." Kurt finished.

Now, either Puck was a vampire and was faking those pants down Kurt's neck or he ran.

"Don't." Puck said.

"What?" Kurt yelled and turned around in confusion. Suddenly, those calloused hands were around his waist. Wait. Puck was kissing him.

Let's go through that sentence.

Puck, the straightest guy who has made out or had sex with almost everyone in school, was kissing Kurt, the guy Rachel said wore a corset to second period one day.

Kurt was loving it. He slowly slid back though, cheeks flushed.

"I like your hair messy the way it is." Puck said. "It turns me on."

"Well, if this and maybe something more…" Kurt said as he ground his hip into Puck's thigh. "…can happen everytime I do this, I should make a habit of it." Puck groaned at the thought.

"See you around, Noah." Puck blushed at the seductive way Kurt moved his hips and said his name, and hastily ran after him.

Okay, so I have been dying to post a glee fanfiction about Puckurt. I know my Back from Home Story is taking forever, but note to self: never suddenly stop writing before completing a thought or sentence. So now, I'm trying to regain my train of thought and wrote this. And yes, Merry Christmas even though this isn't a Christmas fic.


End file.
